Arka Ferdiego
Arka Ferdiego Opis: Ferdek wyczuwa zbliżający się kataklizm 22 września 2015. Postanawia wraz z Waldusiem i sąsiadami zbdować arkę. Scena I - salon Ferdek i Waldek oglądają program publicystyczny. TV: Witam państwa. Tu Tomasz Liż. Waldek przymierzał się do lizania. TV: Jak pewnie wiecie, wielkimi krokami zbliżają sie do nas wybory parlamentarne. Sondaże rosną, akcja wrze, wszystko się zapowiada na niesamowitych emocjach! Ferdek: Eee, pierdzielenie. I tak wiadomo, że PiS wygra. Waldek: A skąd se tatuś wiesz? Ferdek: To ty nie wiesz, że to wszystko to jedna wielka hucpa jest? Waldek: Jaka dupca? Ferdek: Oszustwo Walduś, przekupione wybory zanim się jeszcze zaczęły. Waldek: To mówisz nomanie, że prezydentem ktoś inny mógł być? Ferdek: Tak, na przykład Markiz. A kurde, co tak ciemno? Mamy przecie połowę września, a tu taka ciemnoza o 16-tej. UAAAA!!! Nagle słychać deszcz i burzę z piorunami. Waldek: Tatuś! Zamkniesz sam okno, czy mam tam iść. Ferdek: CHOOOĆ TUUU PIERDOOŁOOO I NIE GADAAAAAAJ!!! Waldek zamyka wraz z Ferdkiem okno. Nagle Ferdek poszedł usiąść na fotel, po czym zdębiał. Waldek: Tatuś, wszystko dobrze? Ferdek nie reaguje. Waldek: Taaatuuuuś... No co sie nomanie stało? ' Scena II' - salon Halina: No normalnie jełop zdębiał. W ogóle nie reaguje. Waldek: A leka mu żadnego nie można dać? Halina: Jak on jest w jakiejś hibernacji umysłowej, to co mu mogę przypisać niby? Browaran? Waldek: <śmiech> No wtedy to mu na pewno stanie! Halina: Cicho! Zdębiał i już! Nic na to nie poradzę. Waldek: Może poczekajmy, to coś się zdzieje i się ojciec odwiesi? Halina: Chyba masz rację synek... Inaczej tego raczej nie zdziałamy... Scena III - salon Ferdek nagle zaczyna się jąkać. Ferdek: A-a-a-a-a-a... Halina: Kichaj jak masz kichać! Ferdek: Aaaaakopalipsa się zbliża! LUUUDZIEEE! Druga Antlantyda! Grozi nam zagłada jaka i lata świetlne! Paździoch: Co tu się dzieje do jasnej cholery? Ferdek: Akopalipsa!!! Paździoch: Znów pani mąż się urżnął w 3D i drze mordę? Albo pani go sama uciszy, albo zaraz zadzwonię po milicje, żeby to zrobili. Albo w kryzysowym przypadku, sam mu przypierniczę w ryło, najwyższa pora! Halina: Nie no, proszę nie podejmować pochopnych wniosków. Paździoch: Jakie pochopne wnioski? Planuję to od 25 lat, najwyższa pora! Halina: Ale mąż jest w stanie kryzysowym! Paździoch: Już pani mi to mówiła, 15 lat temu, jak też mu chciałem przyfasolić. Waldek: A panie Paździoch, a pan to chcesz w ryło? Bo ja to może ręki mam słabe, ale głowę, to ja mam ciężką! Paździoch: Ciekawe od czego? Kamieni sobie nawkładałeś przez uszy? Waldek: A chcesz się pan przekonać? To jak, albo pan przypierniczasz mojemu ojcowi, i sam pan dostajesz dwa razy mocniej z dyńki, albo pan teraz uciekasz w trybie pospieszalskim po schodach w dół! Paździoch: A czemu po schodach w dół? Waldek: Może jaki pierun pana dupnie, to panu te głupoty z głowy wylecą! Paździoch: Aaaa! Dom wariatów! Ferdek: Zagłaaadaaaaa!!! Waldek: Ale tatuś, jaka zagłada? Ferdek: Jak to jaka zagłada Cycu, kurde? Wszystko zacznie się, gdy po lewej stronie nieba wszystkie planety będą ustawione w linii, a po prawej stronie będą dwa słońca, świecące bladym światłem. Dnia nie będzie, a niebo będzie w kolorze przejmującego granatu. To będzie ok. 9:40 rano dnia 25 września, gdy ziemia się zatrzyma i zacznie obracać w drugą stronę. Paździoch: Delirium klemens, nie ma to tamto! Ferdek: Cicho! CIIICHOOO! Widzę gwiazdy! I one mnie podpowiadają, że aby przeżyć, trzeba się albo wyzbyć ciała materialistycznego i lecieć do doma, albo zbudować arkę! Arke, co nas uratuje! Panie Paździochu, zamiast zgrywać ciemnego bohatera, jakiego BatJustica, to lepiej pan leć po drewno, młotek, gwoździe, taśmę samoklejącą i gumę z opon. Paździoch: Drzewo jeszcze nie porąbane panie Ferdku! Ferdek: Cycu, leć z panem Paździochem! Pomocy mu potrzeba! Już! Teraz! Nima czasu! Scena IV Paździoch i Waldek składają drewno na kupkę. Paździoch: Tak przebieram te klocki, i się zastanawiam... po co ja wam pomagam? Przecież mogę to wszystko pierniczyć, i samemu se zacząć robić, a was zostawić w cholerę! Waldek: Panie Paździochu, to pan nie wiesz, że najlepiej, to się we grupie pracuje? Paździoch: Cholera... faktycznie! No chyba, żeby do pomocy dać moją żónę, to pewnie nie byłoby tak fantastycznie... Boczek: Witam panów! A co wy tu tak drewno składacie na kupkę? Ohoho! Widzę, jakaś budowa się zaczęła? Paździoch: Tak. Pan Ferdek miał wizję końca świata. Boczek wybucha śmiechem. Waldek: Ale że co je takie zabawne? Boczek: Ile już tych końców światów było? 1500? No ale dobre, idę do pana Ferdka, jak mnie przekona, to wam pomogę. Scena V - salon Ferdek siedzi niczym ważna osoba, wyprostowany na fotelu z nogami na poduszkach. Boczek: Panie Ferdku, słyszałem, że pan koniec świata se przewidział. Ferdek: To jest prawda panie Boczku. Niebo szarzeje, pogoda szaleje, a w TV zamydlają wyborami oczy. Boczek: Ale panie Ferdku, przecież to co 5 lat tak jest we Polsce we wrześniu. Wybory, szara pogoda, i zamydlanie oczu wyborców. To już jest tradycja od 1990 roku! Ferdek: Ale ja miałem widzenie! A jak żem miał widzenie, to lepiej się zabezpieczyć! To jak... towarzyszu... pomożecie? Boczek: Aaa pomogę! Skoro to takie ważne przez poważne, to czemuby nie? Ferdek: No to do roboty królu złoty! A ja se będę gwiazdy oglądał i się łączył z duchami prawdy. Boczek: Dobre! Scena VI - na zewnątrz Ferdek podchodzi do przetapiarki gumy. Waldek: O! Tatuś, bardzo dobrze, że se przyszłeś normalnie, bo my nie możemy gumy do zalepienia statku zrobić. Jak se przetapiamy, to normalnie to jak jakie wodne ćóś jest. Ferdek: A pomyślałeś synek, żeby to odstawić do dosechnięcia? Waldek: ... ... ...no żem nie pomyślał... Ferdek: To myśl kurde na następny raz! Boczek: Panie Ferdku! Jest jeszcze inna sprawa! Ferdek: Jaka? Boczek: Deski, to se czasem pękają, i ich zbić nie można! Ferdek: To ze świeżego drzewa pan rób. I tak jak to wszystko zaleje powódź jakaś zwywołana metoretydem, to nic po tych drzewach zazbyt nie bedzie, a tak to se chociaż użyjem do statka. Paździoch: A co z gwoździami? Wszystko zerdzewiałe! Jak mocnie trzasnę, to pękają! A to młotek powinien pękać jak już, karwasz twarz, a nie gwoździe! Ferdek: Jak żeś pan taki oligarchia, to se pan kup nowe we sklepie gwoździczym. Ja przepraszam bardzo, ale mnie nie stać. Boczek: No i jeszcze taka zagwozdka, kogo my zabierzemy? Ferdek: Rodziny z dziećmi, sąsiadów, wspólników, wrogów może też, jeśli nam żarcia nie będą kraść panie Paździochu. Paździoch: Ja nic nie będę kraaadł... Ferdek: ...Grudzień 2000... Mówi to panu coś? Paździoch: Ależ to nie ja panu karpia ukradłem, tylko ta świnia Boczek! Boczek: Ja!? Co ja? To pan żeś ukradł, bo nawet pan Borysek mnie o tym gadał, śmiejąc się nielitościwie! Ferdek: No właśnie, mnie też opowiadał, i już żem miał pana do sąda podawać, tak jak pan na mnie donosił i innych sąsiadów, ale przemilczałżem sprawę ze względu na święta Bożego Narodzenia, w które nie wypada się kłócić. Paździoch: No dobrze, to byłem ja, ale przysięgam na Najświętszą Maryję Pannę, że tym razem kraść nie będę, a donosić tylko na prawdziwych złych ludzi! Ferdek: Się przekonamy! No i gitara. Scena VII - na zewnątrz przy rzeczce Halina i Ferdek stoją przed ogromnym statkiem. Halina: Wow, Ferdek, ale niebywale wielki statek! Ferdek: To nie byle statek Halinicia, to Arka! Arka Ferdiego! Ratujmy ludzkość przed zagładą! Halina: Tylko nie przewoź złodzieji i lichwiarzy, bo taką ludzkość zagłada może dotknąć. Ferdek: Nie życzmy źle dla bliźnich... nawet jeśli kradną i kłamią. Tymczasem na statku. Helena: Ah Marian, na samej górze żeby spieprzyć podłogę? Toż ona się cała kiwa! Marian: Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale pod spodem, na suficie w kajucie jest twardy cement. W razie przecieku wszystko zostanie tutaj! Helena: A otwór do zejścia kretynie? Marian: Są drzwiczki przecież, i to zakręcane na 4 spusty! Tymczasem przy wejściu. Do Kiepskich podchodzi pewien rudy polityk. Donald: Witam społeczeństwo polskie! Ferdek: Czego sprzedawczyku kurde tutaj?! Donald: Chciałbym się dosiąść, i hazem z wami huszyć w hejs. Ferdek: Nie ma miejsca dla wyprzedawców Polski kurde! Trza było się trzymać ze swymi Uniowymi deklami kurde! Donald: Ale kiedy oni mnie wywalili na bruk! Ferdek: Tak się kończą układy przed końcem świata... pfu! Do zobaczenia 29 września, albo do nie zobaczenia! Donald: Scheisse, i co, mam sie jutro, 22. dać zalać? Ferdek: No! Donald: Scheisse meine crafte! Ferdek z Haliną wchodzą. Ferdek: Dobra panie Badura ze kolegami, pchajcie! Badura: Się robi panie Ferdku! Miłego rejsu! Ferdek: Wzajemnie panie Bandura! Badura: No chopy, na 3, 4. ... 3,4! Bezdomni pchają arkę. Scena VIII - na statku Ferdek: Ah, patrzcie panowie, niby już 24. września, a jaka piękna pogoda! Do tego nic sie nie zapowiada jak na razie. Paździoch: Wie pan, z drugiej strony mogło dupnąć w Japonię, albo inną Amerykę, i jeszcze do nas nie doszło. Boczek: A co, jeśli się znów przejęliśmy czymś, co w ogóle nie nastąpi? Ferdek: Spokojna pańska rozczochrana. Jeszcze 5 dni, i wracamy do siebie. Scena IX - na statku Paździoch: No i co panie Ferdku? Czekamy tu tak 3 dni! A 28 września przeminął z wiatrem. Ferdek: Masz pan rację... Widocznie wizionerzy wszelkiej maści się machnęli, i wszystko się odbędzie dopiero za rok! <śmieje się z podniesionym palcem> No bo co? Mentalnie raczej żyjemy, śniegu żadnego nie widzę, ani demonsów jak oczydła zamknę, a meteoryd w świecie materialistycznym też raczej nie spadł. Boczek: A najlepiej, to żeby wcale nic nie było w mordę jeża! Waldek: Dokładnie, bo ja se ze żonką miałem na Karaiby lecieć, powypoczywać! Paździoch: A ja jeszcze nie skakałem z bungee... trzeba przetrwać panie Ferdku! Ferdek: Nie bój się pan. Każdy mądry i szczwany człowiek przetrwa najgorszy kataklizm! Bo żeby przetrwać, to trza mieć łeba na karku i DOBRE chęci, a nie kasę we portfelu i obrzezany nos! KONIEC